Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is a Hunter in training. A bit of a goof and flirter, but a young man with a good heart. Allying himself with well known individuals, involving himself with many battles and even becoming friends with the Crystal Gem Amethyst. He would also later pick up the legendary weapon known as Mjolnir and become the successor to Thor. The human species fate looks grim.... Appearance Johnny is mostly seen wearing a black shirt, blue pants, black shoes, gelled up blonde hair, and his signature sunglasses. He has a very muscular build, possessing muscles which are exaggerated to be very large. As Thor, he would keep his physique and glasses along with his hair, though dons a new outifit. Having the legendary weapon Mjolnir , becoming clad in armor and fur, boots, and with a helm decorated with wings. He would also have more muscles. Personality Johnny is a dimwitted beefcake, hence his Dumb Blonde nickname. He always tries to get a random woman's attention, but the women usually hurt him. He really loves his mother and his hair, and will get angry if his hair and glasses are touched and if his mother is threatened. He is usually a bully and arrogant jerk, but intends on doing good deeds regardless of any situation he's in. When Johnny finds someone to be annoying, he is often rude to them, although caring about their feelings in secret. For example, he constantly makes fun of his geeky friend Carl Chryniszzswics , and claims to dislike him. However, deep down, Johnny cares for the well being of his best friend. Despite not being a Hunter, Johnny's mother insisted on him getting trained so he could better protect himself and he can never say no to his Mama. Even though his macho and dimwitted attitude often turns people away Johnny found himself a friend in the Crystal Gem Amethyst due them both being considered outcasts among Gems and Humans. Johnny has surprisingly become somewhat better, being a confidant for Amethyst when she is upset and even journeyed with her and Steven through the Darklands even though they almost died. His bravery(or stupidity) allows him to be fearless in the face of danger, even against enemies like the Vehicons and Moloch. It is possible that deep down he does have the potential to be a better person which would explain how he was allowed to wield Mjolnir and gain the power of Thor. Biography Childhood When Johnny was a baby, Bunny Bravo used to dress him in a bunny suit. Bunny revealed that when Johnny used to not eat, she would distract him by pointing out something in the opposite direction and then sticking the food into his mouth. When Bunny would leave Johnny alone to leave the house, she would put him in his play pen in the dark until she got back. Johnny's imagination would cause his stuffed animals to appear to be alive, and this would later develop into a fear of the dark that Johnny would retain up until adulthood. Middle School During Middle School, Johnny was acne-ridden. Carl would bully him, asking for his lunch money because he is bigger and older than Johnny by three weeks. High School During High School, Johnny was a very scrawny boy, weighing at 98 pounds with a mullet, and had a crush on a girl named Sandy Baker. One day at school, Johnny was thrown into a trash can by a group of bullies. Sandy had the bullies apologize to Johnny for picking on people who didn't have huge muscles. Sandy then helped Johnny out of the trash can, but accidentally knocked him over because of how light he was. Sandy apologized, and the two become acquainted with each other. Realizing that they are in each others' Spanish class, Sandy invited Johnny to study with her later that day. That night, Johnny asked Sandy to the prom; she happily said yes. Knowing that he was going to prom with whom he believed to be the prettiest girl in school, Johnny decided that she deserved better than to go with a weakling. He believed that she deserved to go to prom with a "hunkin' stud". Being inspired by a comic book, Johnny ordered workout training equipment from Flex Bigarms. Johnny initially struggled with the rubber band he had to pull to workout his chest and arms, but was eventually able to get the hang of it and grow huge muscles. He even drank Muscle Powder drinks to ensure he would obtain a large build by the time prom came around. After weeks of exercising, Johnny eventually became the strong man he is today. On prom night, Johnny showed up at Sandy's house, but she didn't answer the door. He was heartbroken after he realized he got stood up. Johnny wanted to go up to her at school the next day, but he never saw her again. After meeting her once more years later, Sandy explained that she moved away, and that Johnny must have forgotten. Adulthood Johnny and Carl were forced to go with Pops on a trip around America to learn Hunter skills after they led a Grimm to Pops' diner that caused enough damage that Pops had to close it down. Powers and Abilities Despite not being a Hunter, Johnny Bravo is very strong and fast through years of exercise but it is possible he lost most of his intelligence after gaining his muscles. Still, through much hard work Johnny was able to construct his own weapon and bravely stood against the alien tyrant Vilgax, even though he was easily thrown aside. Johnny is incredibly athletic and though he seems and acts very stupid he relies on his friends to make the smart decisions while he goes along with it. Semblance Too Pretty to Die - Despite the name he chose Johnny Bravo's Semblance basically enhances his body to be more durable, allowing him to shrug off attacks that would heavily injure a normal person and accelerate the natural healing process beyond that of a natural human. Power of Thor After having picked up Mjolnir and speaking Thor's name, Johnny gained all the powers of the God of Thunder. This would send out a type of energy warning all those who felt it that the Lightning God has returned. Many of them shocked, displeased, or simply angry that one of the most powerful warriors have come back, showcasing how strong Johnny has become. With his new power, in less then twenty seconds he was able to destroy an entire army of Vehicon drones by conjuring lightning from his new hammer. He has also gained super strength and durability as he easily shrugged off a punch in the face from a tank drone and not even his sunglasses were damaged. When facing Vilgax, the Conqueror himself would have a difficult time beating him like before. Johnny showing that he is able to alter the weather itself to summon a storm, and create powerful electricity that even damaged Vilgax's body causing the alien grand damage and pain. He is also able to fly around and go at fast speed. According to Moloch, while he agrees with Sammael that the new Thor is inexperienced, he still reminds him that at full power, Thor could kill even them. Weapon's Evil-Buster - A gauntlet with a gun meant for firing Dust shells and can transform into a hammer for Johnny to smash enemies with. Mjolnir - The legendary weapon wielded by Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder that was forged in the heart of a dying star by the Dwarves of Nidavellir as a gift to Odin the Allfather for saving their realm over sixty five million years ago. It was forged from Uru, a form of Asgardian metel unique to Nidavellir that is capable of storing powerful magic. It was believed that the forging of Mjolnir caused a supernova that wiped out the dinosaurs and in a way it is true. The supernova diverted the comet that created the Grimm to the Earth, killing the dinosaurs on impact. According to legend Mjolnir was powerful enough to contain the power of a cosmic storm created by God Tempest. It was so powerful that Odin himself was unable to control it and its power nearly devastated Asgard. To prevent this Odin cast an enchantment to prevent anyone from wielding it, save those that Mjolnir found worthy. To anyone else, Mjolnir can't be lifted from the ground. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers and access to the hammer's countless mystical attributes and powers such as controlling the weather and levitation. Relationships Family [[Bunny Bravo|'Bunny Bravo']]' -' Johnny loves and adores his mother like any good son should. Friends [[Pops|'Pops']]' -' While happy for Thor on getting his powers...he would also pray for the safety of the human species. [[Carl|'Carl']]' -' [[Amethyst|'Amethyst']]' -' Ever since meeting her in Beach City, Johnny and Amethyst have really hit it off and become tight and close friends. The two sharing their own thoughts, and Amethysts even traveling to Asgard to help him, also worried that something bad might happen to him. [[Steven Universe|'Steven Universe']]' -' [[Garnet|'Garnet']]' -' [[Greg Universe|'Greg Universe']]' -' Justice Friends -''' 'Odin -' While the father of Thor would be glad of a successor, and impressed by Johnny's capability, he would say one thing to the young warrior. 'You're a doofus', then sent him away to complete some challenges. Overall, he finds Johnny funny and like his former child. 'Rossweisse -' She will be the one to teach the new Thor of his powers and heritage. Finding him similar like the old one saying like Johnny, Thor was also a troublemaker along with his brother. 'Phil Ken Sebben -' While not much in his own personal feelings, he also hopes that Johnny can arise to be the new Thor. Even telling his mother they can try to strictly supervise him, showing some hints of care. But also knowing that the new Thor could be a great ally in the future...hopefully. Neutral 'Erika -' She was be rather shocked and somewhat disappointing that the new Thor would be like...that! 'Valhallen -' He was be shocked and upset when he heard about the knew Thor, the latter mainly because he missed it. Unlike most though who stared in disbelief of the new Thor's personality, Vallhallen found it interesting. Being reminded of his older brother from before. 'Yellow Diamond -' Both the original Thor and Yellow Diamond were old rivals, having battled each other countless times. It is uncertain what will happen if the new Thor and Yellow were to meet, but chaos is indeed certain to happen. 'Thor -' A piece of Thor still exists within the Hammer, Johnny at the moment unaware. The deceased Lightning God finding potential in the boy, and does lament a bit with his past. Deciding to aid him by helping remove some of the damage to the brain so he can slowly become a better person. Knowing he'll need all the strength necessary in the future. 'Artemis -' Even she was be shocked at the new Thor. Enemies [[Vilgax|'''Vilgax]]' -' Old squid face sent Johnny flying when he tried to take him on when he was attacking Beach City. The tables would somewhat turn though as once becoming Thor, he would be able to put up a much better fight with Vilgax soon calling Johnny the most annoying person he ever met. [[Racing Drones|'Racing Drones']]' -' Johnny ended up being one of if not the main foil to the Racing Drone Vehicon's attack on the Hall of Heroes failing. The Fallen - Johnny is also unaware of them, but considering who they are, its likely they may target and attempt to kill the new Thor if the need arises. Though for now they don't consider him to much, but will keep an eye out just in case. 'Gelorum -' She was quite upset that such a perfect operation would end so badly. Also reminding Sammael that with Thor back, 'you know who' will be returning. 'Bill Cipher -' He was be utterly shocked that Thor would be in this picture. Quotes "Amethyst! I need a frog!" "Oh mama...I really am a god!" Background Information He originates from the show Johnny Bravo. Trivia * In the television series, he too would become Thor...somehow? Gallery Johny Bravo.jpg Johny Bravo and Allies.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans